Galau
by Berchtwald Necromander
Summary: Apa yang terjadi pada kita dan juga orangtua kita bukanlah kesalahamu. Meski yang kau katakan adalah kalimat cinta yang kudengar malah kalimat perpisahan. Meski aku menolak, hati dan perasaan tak dapat berbohong. Apapun yang terjadi, kau dan aku akan selalu bersama dalam artian yang berbeda.


Summary :

Apa yang terjadi pada kita dan juga orangtua kita bukanlah kesalahamu. Meski yang kau katakan adalah kalimat cinta yang kudengar malah kalimat perpisahan. Meski aku menolak, hati dan perasaan tak dapat berbohong. Apapun yang terjadi, kau dan aku akan selalu bersama dalam artian yang berbeda.

\- Galau -

Semua orang pernah merasakan sedih, putus asa dan patah hati menjadi satu. Perasaan yang begitu jelas terasa di dalam hati, tapi terasa tak biasa ketika kau mengucapkannya.

Naruto juga merasakan itu, ia menolak untuk tidak setuju dengan perasaan yang ada di dalam hati. Tidak bisa tidur dan stress sempat melanda. Kalimat-kalimat manis dari teman-temannya tak membuatnya bergairah.

Beberapa bulan ini, hubungan percintaan dengan sang gadis menjadi kurang stabil. Pertengkaran kedua orangtua mereka menjadi alasan utama kenapa hubungan mereka berdua tidak kunjung bersua.

Jadi, Naruto duduk di sana, di bawah pohon ginko sesuai permintaan sang kekasih, untuk membicarakan tentang kelangsungan hubungan mereka. Antara lanjut, berhenti di tempat, tanpa status atau putus.

Takut hal mengerikan terjadi, beberapa kali Naruto mengucapkan rapalan doa. Hari-hari di lalui Naruto dengan menangis, canggung dan letih, hingga sanubarinya tidak dapat membendung lagi. Senyuman hangat yang mencairkan setiap suasana, sirna sudah.

Pada akhirnya yang di tunggu-tunggu telah tiba, Naruto bertemu dengan sang peri cintanya. Gadis manis berhelaian indigo berdiri di depan mata. Darah berdesir jantung berdetak cepat, Naruto menghapus bayang-bayang gelap tentang kesedihan dan kasih sayang yang terlupakan beberapa hari ini.

"Ayo kita putus." Ucap sang gadis cepat kelewatan batas. Di buatnya Naruto mematung di bawah pohon ginko. Selama Naruto terdiam, Hinata memilih untuk meninggalkan. Bersamaan dengan undangan merah muda yang menawan.

Sebuah undangan pernikahan dari Hinata untuk Naruto.

.

.

.

Naruto memandang langit, tidak bisa tidur akibat gundah merana. Ia memeluk lutut, duduk di balkon berteman cahaya bulan di malam hari. Tak bergerak sedikitpun, kecuali untuk menyeka air mata yang mengalir cukup banyak.

Jika berterus terang, Naruto ingin menyalurkan kesalahan dan amarah ini pada kedua orangtuanya juga pada orangtua Hinata yang kurang setuju dengan hubungan Naruto. Tapi, ini menjadi cambuk bagi Naruto, ia tak tega menyakiti orangtuanya melalui makian-makian yang bersifat nafsu sementara.

Jadi, menangis adalah solusinya bukan?

Gorden di belakang jendela yang menutup balkon tersibak. Seorang lelaki berhelaian hitam nampak seperti paku muncul dengan dua gelas susu cokelat. Menawarkan pada Naruto sebisa mungkin, membujuk dengan sedikit candaan yang agak garing, akhirnya dia tahu bahwa Naruto akan terus, terus dan terus mengabaikan orang di sekitarnya.

Lelaki itu mencoba untuk berbicara lebih serius, meski rupa tak seserius penampilannya ia juga bingung hendak mengambil kalimat apa yang tepat bagi seseorang seperti Naruto.

Lantas ia memulai. "Mana ada orang yang ingin menjadi Hokage cengeng seperti itu. Orang-orang tak butuh Hokage yang hatinya mudah rapuh sepertimu."

"Biarkan saja."

Ia sedikit terbawa emosi. "Jangan menjawab, aku sedang menasihatimu."

"Aku tak butuh nasihat, aku butuh Hinata."

Ia menggeleng, menepuk pundak Naruto beberapakali, menyalurkan simpati. "Terkadang semuanya tak sesuai kehendakmu, tabah, Naruto."

Akhirnya, dengan berat hati, Naruto menoleh, menatap sang lawan bicara dengan raut suram. "Berisik, Obito. Kau saja gagal move on dari perempuan itu. Lantas, untuk apa kau menceramahi?"

Obito yang tengah meneguk susu cokelat langsung tersedak. "HA?"

"Apa? Mau marah?" Tantang Naruto.

Dengan sedikit rasa sakit di dalam hati, Obito berbicara seperti seseorang yang paling bijaksana. "Dengar, Naruto. Meski perempuan yang aku suka sudah tiada, aku mesti menatap ke depan, tidak semua masa lalu menyenangkan, tapi jangan sampai tenggelam di kegelapan dan lupa untuk bertahan hidup. Kita juga tidak bisa memilih ingin di lahirkan menjadi apa dan seperti apa. Hidup itu penuh dengan teka-teki."

Naruto mengelak. "Itu kata-kata Yuzuru Aria."

Obito membenarkan. "Memang itu kata-kata Yuzuru Aria."

"Kau sekarang naksir sama Yuzuru Aria 'kan?"

Lagi, Obito tersedak. Kali ini sisa-sisa susu cokelat keluar dari hidung. "HA?"

"Apa? Mau mengelak lagi?"

.

.

.

Beberapa manusia tak percaya dengan karma, karena setiap hal yang di lakukan manusia di bumi ini, pasti ada balasannya, entah baik atau buruk, hitam di atas putih. Tuhan akan memberi ganjaran kepada setiap manusia di bumi.

Begitupun dengan Naruto, dia mencoba mengingat-ngingat tentang apa yang selalu ia lakukan selama hidup di Konoha, mungkin ia selalu membawa kesengsaraan bagi orang lain di masa lalu dan sekarang ia mendapat balasan yang setimpal.

Berkaca dari Uchiha Obito yang mengalami masa suram, jatuh ke dalam tipu muslihat roh jahat menjadi salah satu contoh yang dapat di ambil. Seiring waktu berlalu, Obito kembali bercahaya, mendapat kasih sayang dan kepercayaan orang-orang di sekitarnya, seperti dari Kakashi, Rin yang sudah tiada dan teman masa kecilnya, Aria.

Naruto mungkin iri, tapi bukan karena Obito di sukai Aria, semua orang menyukai Aria, dirinya juga mungkin bisa saja menyukai Aria. Aria itu baik, bahkan orang-orang bilang Aria itu terlalu baik. Cemburu? Entahlah, Naruto tak dapat menjelaskannya.

Melihat Hinata yang berubah seperti ini dan itu, tertawa dan bergandengan tangan dengan lelaki yang lebih terpandang ketimbang Naruto, buatnya sakit hati.

Sudah berulangkali Naruto menolak, tapi ingatan Naruto selalu berputar-putar untuk menyebutkan nama Hinata, hingga terbawa mimpi. Yang kemudian berubah menjadi mimpi buruk.

Haruskah berakhir sampai di sini? Tapi, hati berkata tak mampu. Sedih sekali.

Berjalan santai menyusuri desa, mungkin akan membuat Naruto sedikit lebih relax dan apapun yang di lihat Naruto saat ini, seperti kemesraan Hinata dengan lelaki lain akan Naruto tahan sebisa mungkin. Sampai hatinya tidak mentolerir lagi.

"Naruto-kun."

Suara lembut khas perempuan memecah kehampaan, Naruto menoleh, berharap Hinata yang memanggil namanya dengan cara lembut seperti itu. Namun, dia salah, di depan matanya bukan Hinata. Hatinya langsung mengkerut, sakit sekali di tipu dengan cara bodoh seperti ini.

"Aria?"

"Obito-kun bilang sesuatu terjadi padamu, kau sehat bukan?"

Dengan lemah, Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Mau cerita? Kupikir, Obito-kun tidak cocok menjadi teman curhatmu, kemarin dia marah-marah dan ngomel-ngomel. Aku jadi bingung."

"Aku tidak mau berbagi kesedihan pada siapapun. Kau tak akan mengerti. Aku tak butuh dirimu."

Melenggang pergi untuk meninggalkan Aria, tanpa permintaan maaf dan ucapan terimakasih. Sekeras apapun Aria memanggil, membujuk dan memohon dari kejauhan, Naruto terus menjauh, hingga punggungnya saja yang terlihat oleh Aria.

Bahkan hingga saat ini, dalam kurun waktu satu minggu, Naruto masih mengabaikan Aria juga orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Jahat sekali.

.

.

.

Mungkin ini menjadi hari paling spesial yang di tunggu oleh seluruh keluarga Hyuuga, tapi tidak bagi sebagian orang yang merasakan semua penderitaan Uzumaki Naruto.

Sembari bergandengan, serta berjalan beriringan dengan yang lainnya di belakang, Aria terus memandangi undangan merah kiriman Hyuuga Hinata. Di tulis manis dengan tinta keemasan di atasnya, menambah kesan romantis.

"Aria, sampai kapan mau kau melihat undangan itu? Tidak akan berubah menjadi uang."

Di liriknya Uchiha Sasuke lewat bahu, yang berjalan di belakang punggungnya. "Kenapa bilang begitu?"

Sasuke mendecak. "Sejak awal kau memang memandangi benda itu terus. Kau bodoh, Aria?"

Aria, cemberut. "Di sini tertulis, jika Hinata-san akan menikah dengan orang lain bukan dengan Naruto-kun."

Sasuke berhenti yang otomatis membuat semuanya berhenti berjalan, di liriknya Sakura dengan tatapan bingung, yang di tatap malah diam. Bingung juga harus menjelaskannya bagaimana.

Sasuke, alisnya saling bertemu. "Hei Obito, kau tidak menjelaskannya pada Aria?"

Aria, bingung. "Menjelaskan, apa?"

Sakura langsung menyambar. "Soal Naruto dan Hinata. Sebenarnya mereka akan menikah, serius. Tapi, Hinata berencana membuat teka-teki dalam undangan itu jadi Naruto harus memecahkannya. Nama di sana adalah anagram dari nama Naruto. Dan yang di lakukan Hinata juga orangtua mereka berdua, lalu bermesraan seperti itu hanya akting semata."

"Obito-kun?"

Yang di panggil, malah menggaruk pipi yang tak gatal di tambah ekspresi wajah tak bersalah. "Aku sudah bicara padamu, Aria. Tapi kau tidak mendengarkan dan hanya melamun, kupikir kau mengerti."

"Kenapa kalian begitu.."

Menahan air mata, mendengar penjelasan ini dan itu, di tambah konfirmasi dari Obito, buat Aria hampir hilang kesadaran. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangan dan berlari entah kemana.

"Aria, jangan pergi! Tunggu aku!"

.

.

.

.

Terkadang rasa sakit yang sudah menyerangmu akan membuat dirimu gelap mata, tak terkendali kemudian berubah menjadi gila.

Seperti yang terjadi pada Naruto saat ini, untuk yang terakhir kali, untuk kesekian kali hal ini terjadi pada dirinya. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

Di tengelamkan tubuh Naruto di dalam bathtub, menahan perih di pergelangan tangannya. Air putih bersih di dalam bathtub, bercampur dengan warna merah pekat yang sedikit demi sedikit kehilangan warnanya.

Di saat-saat terakhir, ketika air mata berhenti mengalir dan kata-kata mulai tak terucap lagi. Naruto tertawa, kemudian menangis, kedua tangan lemahnya mengusap-ngusap pucuk kepala Hinata yang wajahnya sudah membiru.

"Hinata, kita akan terus bersama.."

Ketika kata-kata terakhir Naruto terucap bersama dengan hela napas juga air mata kasih sayang, matanya langsung terpejam, tertidur untuk selamanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Aria tiba di kediaman Naruto, tabrak sana tabrak sini, jatuh dan berteriak. Tidak ada jawaban, hening dan gelap. Dalam pikiran yang berantakan juga kalut, Aria menjadi bimbang. Takut hal-hal buruk akan terjadi pada Naruto.

Penasaran, Aria mendobrak pintu kamar mandi dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya.

"Naru.."

"..to-kun"

Terlambat.

Naruto sudah kehilangan nyawanya, tenggelam di dalam bathtub bersama irisan nadi di kedua pergelangan tangannya. Di dalam bathtub, ada sebuah kepala yang mengambang. Kepala sang nona Hyuuga yang terpisah dari tubuh.

Aria merosot, menyesali kebodohan dirinya dan juga kebodohan Naruto yang tak terhitung jari. Dirinya menangis, menangis sekeras mungkin. Ia memeluk lutut, sedih melihat temannya menjadi seperti ini.

Penyesalan memang selalu datang di akhir..

.

.

.

END

Jangan pernah menarik kesimpulan sendiri jika kau tak mengerti. Cobalah untuk mendengarkan orang lain, terkadang ada orang yang lebih mengerti dirimu ketimbang dirimu sendiri.


End file.
